Volver a amar
by Khanza
Summary: Después de su encuentro con aquella chica misteriosa Perla no había vuelto a pensar en ella hasta que cierta llamada la hace cambiar de parecer.


El inicio del verano para muchos era una oportunidad de descansar y pasarla bien con su familia, reposar bajo la ardiente mirada del sol y en ocasiones terminar quemado por error. En Ciudad Playa las cosas no eran diferentes, el verano como era de suponerse había atraído muchos turistas que deseaban pasarla bien en estas vacaciones, algo que normalmente podría considerarse tranquilo y agradable no terminaba de causarles problemas a las Cristal Gems, a que se debía esto? Muy simple, la cantidad de turistas que circulaban por las calles los hacían blancos fáciles para cualquier ataque enemigo y como deber las gemas tenían que proteger la ciudad y eso incluía los nuevos civiles; por lo tanto las misiones habían sido suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso. Garnet era la única que podía entrar y salir por el portal mientras que Amatista, Perla y Steven tenían que quedarse a proteger la ciudad en caso de alguna emergencia. Lo que parecía ser una importante misión resultaba ser un muy aburrido encerramiento.

En un día como cualquier otro de esta interminable vigilancia a la nada, Perla se encontraba sentada en el sillón de la sala. Steven había salido con Connie como era de suponerse y estaban en la ciudad pendientes de cualquier amenaza, Amatista… quien sabe donde estará Amista, podría estar perfectamente en su habitación o en medio de la acción, si es que había, no es como que Perla deseará que algo malo sucediera pero eso no evitaba que el aburrimiento le ganara haciéndola imaginar diversos escenarios donde la acción era protagonista. Después de todo ver tantas películas de acción con Steven le estaban afectando.

Perla repasó mentalmente todas las cosas que podía hacer para entretenerse un rato, al menos hasta que llegara Steven y le contara sobre su día. No podía entrar a su habitación ya que si había una emergencia no podrían contactarla y no iba a correr el riesgo. Tampoco podía salir ya que si algo llegaba a suceder Steven no la encontraría y… arghh, eran demasiadas cosas, tenía que a juro quedarse sentada en el sillón quisiera o no.

Estaba decidida a quedarse sentada sin hacer nada pero su atención fue atraída por cierto papel en la mesa. Como lo había podido olvidar, es decir no había pensado concretamente en hacer la llamada y que ese encuentro espontaneo en la fiesta avanzara a algo más… definitivamente no lo había pensado pero eso no significaba que debía dejar a esa encantadora chica sin responder, después de todo ella había sido lo suficientemente cortes para darle su número.

Reviso que no hubiera nadie en la casa, después de todo no quería que nadie escuchara su conversación privada, agarro el teléfono y volvió a sentarse en el sillón. Estaba lista, ella podía hacerlo. Marcó lentamente el numero, 301 – no es como si tuviera algo que hacer después – 555 – solo iba a rechazarla cordialmente y seguir con su vida – 0819. Algo sumamente fácil de hacer si no hubiera quedado cautivada con esa chica… la llamada estaba en progreso, era ahora o nunca. Un tono no contestaba… dos tonos tampoco había que desesperarse… tres tonos de seguro tenía más cosas que hacer… cuatro tonos… cinco tonos… pero ella tampoco iba a quedarse esperando. Antes de que suene el tercer tono Perla había colgado el teléfono.

Algunas cosas no estaban destinadas a darse.

En ese instante Steven, Connie y Amatista entraban por la puerta cada uno con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Al menos les había ido bien a ellos.

\- ¡Perla llegamos! – gritó un muy alegre Steven.

\- Ya los estaba echando de menos, ¿qué tal les fue?-

\- ¡Fue increíble! Fuimos a la feria y nos montamos en la nueva montaña rusa, después fuimos a comer ir…- y así comenzó a relatar Steven su día

Se le notaba el entusiasmo en su mirada, lo que era ser joven e inocente y no tener que preocuparse de nada. Deseaba con toda su alma que nada malo le ocurriera a Steven.

\- ¿Cómo te fue a ti Perla?-

\- ¿Qué cosa?- se había quedado perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué hiciste el día de hoy?- volvió a repetir Steven.

\- Oh nada interesante, solo sentada en el sillón…-

\- Pues ahora estamos aquí, podemos jugar un juego de mesa o ver una película-

\- Eso sería perfecto Steven-

\- De acuerdo entonces yo prepararé las palomitas y- de repente Steven fue cortado por el sonido del teléfono.

\- ¿Quien será a esta hora?- comentó Connie.

\- Tal vez la ciudad está en llamas y tenemos que salvarlos-

\- ¡Amatista!- gritaron Steven y Connie a la vez

\- Yo contesto – dijo Perla para agarrar el teléfono y apartarse un poco de los demás.

No será ella o si…?

\- H-hola- su voz sonaba levemente más aguda eso era símbolo de estar nervioso pero ella no tenía por qué estarlo.

\- Hola, tengo una llamada pérdida de este número- contestó una voz un tanto grave pero sin perder ese toque femenino y calmado.

\- Oh si, verás- genial ahora que iba a decirle, cualquier cosa sonaría mal y su nerviosismo ahora confirmado no le ayudaba en nada. – Yo solo quería pasar a decir hola y bueno, tal vez no me recuerdes ya que han pasado algunas semanas desde nuestro encuentro en-

\- ¿Eres Perla, cierto?- la interrumpió la chica en la otra línea.

\- S-sí, un placer- que tonto había sonado eso.

\- Mucho gusto Perla, temo que la otra vez no me presente adecuadamente pero me llamo Sheena- ese es un nombre muy bonito.-

\- Gracias- ¿había dicho eso en voz alta?

\- No es nada- y entonces un silencio incomodo había nacido de la nada.

Estaba dispuesta a decir cualquier cosa pero de repente Steven y Amatista comenzaron a llamarla desde la sala.

\- Veo que estas ocupada, tal vez sea más conveniente si hablamos en persona otro día?- ¿eso era una invitación a salir…? ¿A una cita?

\- Eso sería fantástico-

\- Excelente ¿Qué te parece si el Viernes a las 4 vamos a tomar un café?-

\- De acuerdo, si- lo había dicho con mucho entusiasmo eso último.

\- Muy bien Perla, nos vemos el viernes.-

\- S-sí adiós- colgó antes que Sheena pudiera contestar.

Como en Arceus había pasado esto. Se suponía que iba a rechazarla cortésmente y seguiría con su vida. Entonces por qué había aceptado salir en una cita, si es que lo era, con una mujer que apenas conocía.

\- ¿Perla estas bien? Te estábamos llamando desde hace rato, por cierto quien era?- Preguntó Steven mientras se acercaba.

\- Sheena-

\- ¿Quién? -

\- Ahh yo creo que tengo que irme a hacer algo! Regreso más tarde, no hagan desastres y no rompan nada.-

\- Ok- contesto un Steven muy confundido.

Y así Perla salió por la puerta ignorando las preguntas de Amatista y subió rápidamente al tejado sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Que estaba pensado con todo esto, involucrase con lo humanos de esa forma no era buena idea, ni siquiera debía ser una posibilidad. La vida humana es demasiado corta en menos de un parpadeo desaparecen y ella no quería volver a perder a nadie. No de nuevo.

Esto estaba mal y lo sabía, lo mejor sería volverla a llamar y cancelar ese encuentro. No podía darse el lujo de distraerse después de todo ahora que más debían estar alerta con el planeta madre y todo.

Una y mil excusas rondaban por su mente, volver a amar era un tema delicado para ella y en el fondo lo sabía, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para volver a caer y para volver a hacerse daño. Y eso era algo que le aterrorizaba profundamente. Estaba dispuesta a levantarse del techo y regresar a la casa pero de repente una silueta se estaba acercando a ella. Esos estúpidos pensamientos la mantenían distraída cuando era menos necesario. Iba a invocar su arma pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento escucho como la silueta hablaba.

\- Soy yo Perla, puedes estar tranquila- dijo Garnet acercándose más a donde estaba ella.

\- No pude evitar escuchar tu conversación y veo que tienes problemas con una tal Sheena.-

\- Es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas.-

\- Lo sé pero también lo es salir corriendo y poner preocupados a todos.-

Cierto que había salido sin decir una excusa exacta, lo más probable es que Steven este preocupado por ella.

\- Lo lamento, de todas formas ya iba a regresar.-

\- No es necesario, les dije que estabas conmigo. Ahora hablemos.-

\- No voy a salir de esta fácilmente, ¿verdad?- dijo Perla mientras se volvía a sentar en el tejado. – Supongo que no me queda de otra.-

\- Tengo una cita con una humana el viernes por la tarde.- soltó Perla sin contenerse.

\- Oh, y ¿cuál es el problema?-

\- ¿El problema? El problema es que no debería hacer eso.- contesto con un tono más agresivo. – No debería salir con humanos, no después de…-

\- ¿De Rose?- más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

\- Tú sabes que a ella no le habría molestado que salieras con humanos. En cambio te habría apoyado en todo.-

\- No es eso, es que aun duele.- se sentía la tristeza en su tono de voz. – Duele pensar en ella y lo que pudo haber sido.-

\- Con mayor razón debes superarlo. Aprovecha esta oportunidad para conocer más gente, no te limites al pasado.-

\- Tendré que pensarlo. Ahora si me disculpas ya es tarde y no quiero preocupar a Steven.-

Después de decir eso Perla bajo del tejado dejando a Garnet atrás, no estaba segura de que camino debía tomar. Su parte racional le decía que debía mantenerse alejada pero en cambio se corazón, su parte sentimental dictaba todo lo contrario.

Tal vez darse esta oportunidad no era tan mala idea.


End file.
